


Black

by Ninarweems



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninarweems/pseuds/Ninarweems
Summary: Castiel searches for demon Dean. Big mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sad one shot and this was the result. 
> 
>  
> 
> There are pictures that go with this but I can't figure out how to post them with the story.

BLACK-

Castiel still had a hard time believing this. Dean was a demon. And he enjoyed it. It killed Cas, knowing that Dean was out there, the one thing he was always afraid of being. 

They had tried to reach out. Him and Sam both. But to no avail. Plain and simple, Dean didn't want to be saved. 

That's what Castiel was doing now. He was looking for Dean. The last he'd heard, the man was around Jefferson City in Missouri. He'd been hanging around at one of the dive bars. It was time Castiel brought him home. 

Castiel had been searching for hours and had begun to lose hope when he rounded a corner and heard Dean's voice. Not even 5 feet away, Dean stood at the entrance of an alley way. There was another man with him. A demon. They were talking in low voices and Dean seemed to be threatening the lesser demon. The boy looked about 19. He nodded his head frantically and took off. Dean whipped around when Cas took a step forward. 

"I suggest you leave Castiel." Dean looked at him and blinked. The normal jade green, always filled with light was now a solid black. Dean was trying to shake Castiel. Trying to stop him. Cas wouldn't let that happen. 

He took a step forward. 

"Dean, you need to come with me. We need to get you to the bunker. Sam is lost without you. He's doing things he'd never do if he was sane. Please, come back." Dean stared at him for a few seconds. 

"I said, leave. Now. Before I hurt you." Cas didn't think Dean actually would. He wasn't that far gone. The fact that he was still talking was proof of that. He didn't want Castiel to get hurt. They had too much history. 

Castiel took a single step forward. Dean didn't like that. He rushed at Castiel and held him pinned against the wall of the alley. His arm dug into Cas' neck, the other hand moved down his body and into his trench coat. Cas' breath caught in his throat. 

Dean slowly removed his hand, bringing Cas' angel blade with it. Dean stepped back, the angel blade hanging from his limp hand. 

"Go." Castiel shook his head he wasn't leaving without Dean. Not this time. 

"Fine. But I warned you." Dean swung. His hand connected with Castiel's jaw and snapped his head back into the brick wall. Castiel tried to blink away the black spots dancing at the corner of his vision. Dean didn't stop. A well placed knee. An elbow to the face. He fought with everything he had. Castiel didn't get a single hit in. 

Castiel was leaning against the brick for support. He couldn't breathe. At least two ribs were broken. Blood trickled from his temple and burned his eye. His mouth had the copper tint of blood as it pooled. His throat was sore from Dean's arm. And Dean looked like he was enjoying it. There was no sign of remorse. No sign of the old Dean. 

Castiel tried to swing when Dean came close enough but it was easily deflected. Dean pushed him against the wall and held him there. His eyes weren't black anymore. They were that shade of green Cas loved. Cas' favorite color. 

Dean leaned in close, his lips brushing against Cas' ear. 

"I told you to go. You should have listened." Cas shuddered. He couldn't remember the last time Dean had been this close to him. They were pressed against each other. Hip to hip. Cas could feel every taunt muscle. It was distracting him. 

"Dean, please." It took everything to get those two words out. 

"I know Cas. I know." Dean brushed Cas' hair out of his face and leaned down. His lips just barley pressed against Castiel's. The slightest of pressure. But it was everything Cas could have wished for. He could feel Dean's arm move but he refused to pull away. Maybe he could love the demon out of Dean. Kiss away the evil. It was worth a shot. 

Dean pulled away. He looked into Cas' eyes. They weren't green. There was a twisted smile on his lips and then Castiel felt it. The tip of the angel blade. It was right above his heart. The last thing he saw were Dean's eyes. Black. 

Dean plunged the blade as hard as he could. He watched light fill the alley way. He watched as Castiel's limp body fell to the ground, his wings seared into the wall behind him. Dean dropped the blade and stepped back. 

The twisted smile on his lips never left as he turned and walked out of the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Nina Weems


End file.
